I got 99 problems and a bitch is one
by Mrz. EdwardCullenBride
Summary: Bella is sick of Tanya firlting with Edward. So what do she do? read to find out. oneshot


A/N: Here another one shot. This one is between Bella and Tanya, so read, comment and follow/favorite. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Twilight characters SM does.

Chapter one: I got 99 problems and a bitch is one

Bella was lying in the bed after three rounds of awesome sex while her husband was in the shower. She had sent her daughter Sapphire to her grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue house for the weekend. Laying in bed in bliss her husband Edward phone chime alerting him he had a test message. She ignored it, figuring it was just his work, but it kept going off. Signing she got up to look at it.

"_Hey E baby how you doing? I miss you, are you free before the party?" - T_

Getting mad Bella sat up and went through his text. Seeing that this same number kept coming up, she started from the top reading txt messages from the two. Somewhat innocent and somewhat a little provocative on the girls part. Nude pictures, from her telling him how she wants him to bend her over and fuck her, eat her pussy and more stuff.

Getting pissed Bella got up and barged into the bathroom.

Who was she, Edward?" I yelled

"Nobody babe, what are you talking about?" he started back at me

"Don't fucking lie to me who is the bitch."

"Damnit Bella what the hell is you talking about." Throwing his phone at him, her.

"Don't fucking lie to me, so help me I will fuck you up."

His face going pale. "Did you fuck her?"

"No, why the hell would you think that?" he asked getting angry

I was getting pissed that Edward had the nerves to sit up here and like to my face, I already know who it was and waiting for him to just admit it. I ran into the bitch on several occasions and saw how to look at Edward.

"Look baby I would never do that to you, us. She is some interne at the job that keep flirting with me. I have told her that I'm not interested in her, but she won't listen. I even had her removed from my team. "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought I had it under control."

"That don't answer my question as to HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE GET YOUR NUMBER!" I yelled at him

"His face turns white as a ghost, she my interne which mean she had my number to get in contact with me if she needed anything."

"Whatever." I said walking past him and getting into the shower.

Tonight we were attending his New Years Eve party at my husband job. So I settle into a blue flowing dress that stopped at mid thigh, with a diamond belt above the waist and a pair of silver shoes. While Edward had on a black suit and a baby blue button down shirt.

~(..)~

"Edward it's nice to see you." A woman with brown hair and a thick accent said as she walked up to us.

"Carmen!" Edward smiled and embraced her. Carmen this is my wife Bella, Bella this is my boss Carmen

"Nice to meet you, I heard so much about you." She said shaking my hand

"You too." I smiled

We talk to everyone and then some blonde hood rat came up to Edward, while I was talking to Carlisle, Edward father. I just look as she tried flirting with him and hanging all on him. The way his body tense, and he held her at bay but she kept coming.

"Hey baby there you are." I said coming up to him and kissing him

"Who the hell are you?" the bitch ask

"His wife." I growled at her

She just scoff at me and continued like I didn't just say anything. "Look Sweetie, I telling you to back the hell off nicely. Next time I have to ask you it won't be anything nice. Now hop the fuck off his dick and walk away."

She turned and walked away.

"Thanks bae." He said as his grip tightens around my waist.

The night had seemed to go really well, we meet with other doctors, and nurses. The women shared stories and styling tips that to me seem more like an insult than a tip. Why don't people understand that opinions are like assholes everyone has one and they all stank well except mine, so how about this _I don't give a fuck what you do or don't like I buy the shit not you. _On the other hand the men seem to be getting alone well with each other and from the look of it they were talking about sports, Typical.

I was sick of wearing a fake smile so I excuse myself to go to the restroom. I was coming out the stall when the queen of ghetto, hood rats stood at the sink fixing her makeup.

I couldn't help it, after I wash my hands I sat on top of the sink and cross my legs. "Looking at her I ask "don't you have enough makeup?"

Turn her face up at me she responds "you can never have too much on."

Huh… whatever "well you can, there a difference between looking nice, to profession, to looking like a slut or is it like a hoe." As I sat taping on my chin

"I ain't no hoe."

"It's _I'm not a hoe,_ you know what? You're right you're not a hoe, but looking at your face you look like you got gangbang by Crayola."

"You know what you ugly heffa? You're just mad that your husband don't want you no more, what is your pussy to lose to snap back? One word, vinegar, but then he don't want to smell fish and vinegar all day so he comes to me. Or should I say in me, yeah I let him tap this shit all day... What are your feelings hurt?

It should be, I be hurt if my husband was fucking someone else."

"Your funny, but see I got one thing you don't. I got men and bitches on their knees begging for this pussy. Wanna see?"

Pulling back her fist she made it connect with her eye. "Stay the hell away from my husband or I swear I fucking end your life, "And walked out the bathroom.


End file.
